Reyna the Hedgehog
by GestaltReplicant
Summary: Reyna is an heroic hedgehog and princess of a lost lineage chosen to rid the world of evil...but can she? Join Reyna on adventures with the rest of the Sonic Team including the sexy Sonic himself on adventures that may very well judge the outcome of everything in the entire world full of everything. :3 Trust me, it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is a storie about my OC Reyna the Hedgehog. All rights belong to Sega EXCEPT REYNA YOUCANT HAVE HER! I got the idea from a dream so she's mine. Also, I wrote this while listening to Evanescenze so that's the theme music for this. 3 Enjoy my story :3**

My name is Reyna and I'm a hedgehog with black fur and midnight violet eyes. I have a gold crescent moon mark on my forehead that's been there since birth. I usually ware light purple gothic clothes and fishnet stockings, and people say I'm the most beautiful she-hedgehog on earth. I wear hot pink eyeliner around my eyes and my hair is died a way that makes it many colors. **(A/N: It look like reverse rainbow)**

Anyways, I was sitting in my room watching The Princess Diarys and drinking Pepsi when an owl came to the window, holding a letter.

"Why is there an owl here?"

I took the letter and opened it, and inside it said I was excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though I was already 17 and not a human, they were excepting Animalians **(A/N: That's what they're called in this storie XD)** for the first time so it was an acception.

"Far out." I put on my knee-high black stiletto boots and got ready to go to London to go to Diagon Alley to get my stuff to go to the English countryside to go to Hogwarts. "Mom I'm going to Hogwarts" I yelled down the stairs. "Okay deerie" she yelled back. I got out my silver brooomstick with lavender lining **(A/N: even tho wizards are in this regular people can use brooomsticks)** and flew out the window to New York to catch the plain to London.

I got to New York and the plane wasn't leaving for another hour so I went on a shopping spree and bought seven different sets of fishnet stocking in all the colors of the rainbow and a bright aqua corset with orange threading. I put them all on top of my regular clothes and went to the plain, but I already missed it.

"Damn!" **(A/N: Yes she swears this is a very adult story and if you want to flame me ur a closed-minded fool, but go ahead because I'm the big one hear)** So I got on my broomstick to go to Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley would have to wait because it was already September and school was starting. "Oh well, no time to get stuff. I'll just have to hope peoples are nice there". I went all the way across the ocean to England and saw Hogwarts, and landed just in time for the sorting.

I got inside and saw four other Animalians like me waiting to be sorted: a red echidna with dreadlocks wearing diamond-studded headphones and banging his head to MCR, a golden fox with two tails, a pink hedgehog in a red skirt, and the most gorgeous blue hedgehog guy I had ever seen. I didn't even get a chance to talk before a woman in glasses said the sorting had started.

"Knuckles!" The red ehcdina put the hat on his head "GRIFFYNDOR!" After him, the golden fox got put in Grifyndoar and the pink hedgehog was put in Slytherin. The blue hedgehog smiled at me before going up and I blushed, and the sorting hat said "HERO!", and then it looked at me and said "HEROIN!"

The glasses lady looked confused, and rounded all five of us Animalians up to see the headmaster who was an wise man with a great beard. "Dumbledore! It appears that these five are the chosen ones spoken of in the prophecy!" Dumbledore stroked his beard in deep thought, caressing the silver locks with his fingers. "The five of you...cannot be wizards or witches. You are far more important. You are weather masters."

I was confused and said "what's a weather master?" He looked back and said "A weather master is one of a team of five special people who each command a legendary element in order to combat the evil in the hearts of men. Come with me and I will give you your element talismans and first mission objective."

We all followed, and the blue hedgehog looked at me again with longing. "Here", sed Dumbledore. "For Sonic, I grant you the Frozen Earrings which will gibe you the power of ice". Sonic was his name I guess, and he put on the two giant blue globe earrings - he was even hotter than before. "For Tails, here is the Aquatic Necklase for the power of water. And for Knuckles, the Shoes of Stone for the power of Earth."

Dumbledore got to Amy and frowned. "Amy, I see evil in your heart. So I will give you the Infernal Birth Canal to grant you the power of fire." He aimed his hand at her crotch and all of a sudden it was glowing! "This power will give you the ability to give birth to fire demons on the battlefield, but eventually you will give birth to something...far worse. And it will be your doom".

Dumbledore turned to me. "And Reyna...the most powerful of us all. I grant you the Heart of Eclipse, which will give you power over the strongest element of all - the moon." He touched my heart and all of a sudden untold power flowed through me. "Have you ever wondered what that birthmark means, Reyna? You are of a race thought to be long dead."

"What...what am I?" Dumbledore looked at me with a mixture of happiness and awe. "You are a Vamplycan, Reyna." **(A/N: Vamplycans are my idea, don't you dare steal them or else! _)** "Within you flows the power to turn into a queen of vampires when the moon reigns. The Heart of Eclipse will give you that power. With it, you can block the tyranny of the sun!"

I understood. It was my mission to be the most powerful of all the weather masters. With the Heart of Eclipse...nothing will stand in my way. "I accept, Dumbledore. For my fate, and for all of ours". I glanced at Sonic again, and we both blushed. Amy noticed and her eyes turned into slits for a second.

"Good, now...for your mission..."

**So that was chapter 1! Im going to update with more, and the next chap is going to have a lot of action and we get to see them with their elements! cya all, and loves all around! IF YOU FLAME ME I WILL DISEMBOWEL YOU! Kisses! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Chappie 2 is ready! ^-^ This one has lots more action and they get to use there powers, we learn more about Reyna's past and Amy makes a stunning conclusion!**

**Bur first, reviows from last chapter!**

**Soulfully Sadistic: Please let this be a troll story. If not, please cut off your hands so that you may never type another word again.**

**FUCK YOU NO ONE ASKED YOU DIRTY CUNTBAG. FLAMMERS ARE BICTHEZ AND YOU ARE NO ACCEPTION but dont take it seriously i luv u kisses! 3**

**Here's the next chap! :3**

We all sat humphredly in the corridor of the hovership. Sonic's thigh brushed right against my thigh, and I gasped. I looked up into his emerald eyes, which were like limpid pools of summer leaves full of chagrin. His blue fur was like the cerulean sky. He was so hot I almost got a boner except I don't because I'm a girl. He sat right next to me and I felt my breath hitch up to my boobs. Amy saw us and looked so mad and dejected she could give birth to an infernal beast then and there.

"So Sonic" Amy said. "I see you are already getting a little frisky with the new girl. I'll have you know she's a whore. I can tell by her unmodest dress." Amy looked pleased with her statement as Tails looked chocked at her! Knuckles was banging his head to awesome music and didn't hear.

"Amy" Sonic said. "That's really rude. Don't be mean." He looked up at me again and we both blushed. Amy harumphed humphredly and was about to rebut but Dumbledore came in to give us our mission objective.

"As you all know, we have been flying for some time. As weather masters, you are exentions of the ministry of magics, and the ministry's job is to stop human warfare. Your first objective will be to infiltrate a terrorist base in the jungles of southeastern Russia, owned by terrorists who are at odds with American interests. In order to stop a potential war, you will perform recon duty and give us information so we can destroy them. Do not engage unless you have to, and if you do make sure to use your powers! GO CLEAR!"

All of a sudden the doors at the bottom of the hovership opened and we all flew out. Everyone else was flying on hoverbikes **(A/N: they were sitting in hoverbikes while on the hovership)**, but I wasn't. I used the Heart of Eclipse to grow a pair of shining silver fairy wings that gave a golden mist. To make sure they didn't break my clothes, I had a new outfit on specifically for flying and secret undercover duty. I was wearing a crimson corset with glowing red gothic stuff on the front that had 2 slits for the wings in the back. I had on orange boots that went up to my thigh with bright blue pirate skulls on them, all right under a bright purple miniskirt. I also had to be classy, so I was wearing a golden ruffled Victorian collar and a hot pink powdered wig. **(A/N: like an judge but pink)**.

We all landed on the ground in the jungle near the terrorist base, but something was weirdly wrong. I walked up and said "it's quiet...too quiet." All of a sudden we were surrounded! There were at least 50 shirtless Russian strongmen with scimitars and machine guns. Sonic chuckled and said "looks like we don't have a choice let's fight!"

He sped really fast and threw some of them into the air. He held up his arms and charged ice power to make two perfect frozen globes. "BLUE BALLS!" He threw them right at the biggest one and he flew backward over the electric fence at the perimeter. "Bulls eye."

Tails activated his Aquatic Kneklase and flew high into the air as the clouds swirled around him, starting to downpour. "GOLDEN SHOWER!" The rain was so strong it pummled some of the guys kind of deepish into the earth. "Right on."

Not to be outdone, Knuckles got involved and stomped the earth madly. "You think you guys are going to stay in the ground like that? Ha. ROCK HARD PILLAR!" His stomp was so strong all the guys stuck in the ground flew up and into the sky where they made a "ding" noise in the distance.

Amy was surrounded, and her eyes turned to sultry slits. "Get ready to face the fiercest of all..." She ripped off her clothes, revealing that she was still being kept modest by a never-ending stream of fire coming from her vagina! **(A/N: like overalls made of fire)** She squatted on the ground and got ready. "BIRTH CANAL OF INFERNAL DOOM!" All of a sudden she gave birth to at least five blobs of fire that materialized into six-foot tall red demons holding black pitchforks. "Go my minions!" And they chased the rest of the baddies away.

Everyone got up and went back to normal accept for Amy who stayed like she was. "I like this look, it suits my lineage much more than simple clothes." We started to walk to the base, and Sonic pulled me aside. "Listen Reyna, I like you and want to know more about you. Can you tell me your past?"

"Of course! I was the most popular girl at my old school, but not really but yeah. I was like the cold mysterious outcast but also the one everyone loved. People included me in everything and always made sure to mention how fit and beautiful I was. Everyone loved me and always said I wasn't fat and I wasn't a nerd and I was a really cool person."

Sonic looked at me and smiled which made me blush again. "You sound like a really cool, good, awesome, sexy person Katie. And if people tell you you're fat, or ugly, or fat they're definitely wrong. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and anyone would be lucky to have you."

"I know, but...sometimes it just hurts so goddamn much. Why are they so mean, Sonic? Why can't you be real you bastard!"

"Katie...you're the best person in the whole world. Don't let anyone ever say otherwise."

"Okay...speaking of this, where did everyone else go?" I stood there with Sonic in the jungle but everyone was gone...until a man in military fatigues jumped in front of us! "Well well well, what do we have here? Two more for the bunch it seems. Did that fool Dumbledore really think he could get me?"

I was ready to fight but Sonic stopped me "Reyna, now is not the time." The man laughed like an evil monster and said "he's right, you know. By the way, you were betrayed by one of your comrades - Amy! My name is Colonel Volgin. Welcome to hell!

**So did you guys like it? ^-^ There's more to come! Kisses and don't flame me! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohai there! ^-^ Im back after some time off with a really different chapter for you gaiz because its from a different perspective**

**but first REVIEWS**

**Lunarium Prince: ...The hell did I just read? ...No, seriously, what kind of bull(Censored) is this? Hot, SExy hedgehog, Hogwarts, Reyna? I should report you for self-insert! I should also report you for not having this in the crossover section! And...I am! *trollface***

**Okay, so here's the explanation. Reyna and the other animalians werechosen to be weather masters by the sorting hat so now they have to infiltrate a Russian terrorist cell.**

**Anyhoo, on with the story! Like I said, it's going to be from a different perspective to usual becauz its from Amy's point of view instead of Reyna's. From here on, the story will alternate between them. If you want background music, the theme of this chapter is "Space Oddity" because David Bowie looks like how Amy looks in this story ^-^**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMON LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

I felt the burning and itching in the between-legs spot like an itchy burn. But it could never be scratched and never be healed. It was like my life was being written on the wall and nothing I could do to end the ice inside where my heart used to be. The ice that was as is at odds with the fire in my vagina.

My new twins were gliding alongside me, both with malishius faces on their faces and with horns. They were both bright red, and wore skintight loincloths which left nothing to my imagination. I knew it was wrong to think of my new fire demon children like that, but it feels so natural to imagine what our shared fire could be like. Would it be an instant supernova, or a slow passionate burn?

The rest of the team was all left and shit to go hunt the terrorist, but I didn't care. What did I have against this terrorist? Probably nothing. Besides, that Reyna is a bitch and I would burn her alive between my crotch lips if it were possible. I could just imagine the feeling of her supple twilight indigo fur igniting, and her talented hedgehog tongue burning to a crisp while it pleasured her. Oh, the things I could to with Reyna.

I'm now incredibly horny, and need to fuck whatever's near. Something that can satiate my appetite and end the hunger the womb feels for anything. I walked over to a palm tree and had one of my new children cut it down. I picked up the tree whole, and slowly worked it into my nether lips. It was tough work, but I finally got it nestled safely inside.

I lost myself to the outside world, fucking that tree. Even though only the little part at the bottom was inside me **(A/N: most of the tree is still standing above her and her kids are helping to hold it up),** it was burning ecstasy and heat.

But my pussy was too much. As I fucked the tree, it continually burned, until there was nothing left but the flame-retardant fronds at the top, which I now wore proudly as a badge of sexy heat. I noticed something stirring in my demon children…something in their pants. They looked at me with a combination of fear and nausea and horniness.

I gave them a sultry look and slowly removed the palm fronds, showing them the full showing. I leaned back on a rock and said "Cum to me, darlings. Let mommy show you just how hot the world can be". They looked at each other, nodded, and removed their thongs to reveal that their man junks were made of pure fire, just like my woman trunks.

They both walked up to me and put both in my copiously large flaming pit at the same time (A/N: Amy's fire vagina is magically extended). They rammed in unison, bringing me closer to the edge of pure burning orgasm. We all finished at the same time, releasing a fire storm that burned down the entire woods around us to a small clearing.

We only had a minute of peace because I heard footsteps approaching. I quickly hid my children inside my infinite fire vagina and resumed a battle stands to fight the invader, but he started clapping. It was an attractive big man with scars and he looked at me with a mixture of awe, admiration, fear, and wanting. "My name is Volgin, and I saw your little show over there. Quite something I must say. Have you ever thought of leaving those pals of yours and maybe joining with…a real man?" He smirked seductively.

I licked my lips and said "yes" without hesitation. Those do-goodie-gooder bastards were cramping my style, after all. "They should be in the clearing that direction. You'll find those idiots Sonic and Reyna together." Volgin smiled and left to find them, but not before I had time to ask a question.

"So, Volgin. How do you plan on withstanding my fire?"

He turned and smirked with chagrin. "My dear…let's just say lightning is kindred to fire".

I knew it was the beginning of a wonderful, sexy partnership.

**Okay! So that was a shorter chappie, but tune in for the next chappie where we go back to Reyna 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai my glorious peeples! ^-^ I'm back with the next chapter and things are getting really exciting. But first, reviows!**

**WAI R THAR NO REVIEWS I HATE ALL F U**

**Okay, so this chapter's going to be about what Dumbledore's been doing this whole time, so there are a lot of politics and Makeaveleein tacticsc. Hear we go!**

Albus walked down the hallway with speed in his robes and long beard which were silver as quicksilver when it runs. He needed to get to Minerva before it was too late. A wild man from the East came to their dinner in the owlery last night and he put poison in her spiced wine, but Dumbledore only realized it now, thinking of last night…

Minerva was drunk and blushing, as the Eastman gave her more wine saying "more wine for the lady!" But before he did, he put something in her drink…some kind of dark purple liquid that when he put it in made a skull-shaped puff of smoke. Albus ignored it as some sort of seasoning and continued to make merry.

He new know that it was folly and that it was the venom from a special type of dark banana called a shadownana. You could harvest its seeds (which were inside the pit) and burn them at twilight to turn it into a poison. But the Eastman went one step too further – he turned it from a poison to a venom by burning it on another twilight. Dumbledore new they're wasn't much time and he needed to stop her diaphragm from processing the shadownana venom.

"MINVERA" he shouted!

"uhhhh…Al…bus…Albus…uh…Al…uh…bus…ALBUS….UHHHHHHH….mreh…murme….buh…ugh…poisoned"

'SPARE NO TIME FOR WORDS LET ME SAVE YOU"

And so Dumbledore ripped off her cloak leaving her bare skin wrinkled in the late moonlight, and bit down hard on her thigh, sucking out all of the venom. When he was done, he wretched over the banister to the hallway below and spit up the shadownana seeds.

"Albus you have saved me!"

"You can thank me later Minevra. For now we have to find the Eastman so he can't empoison another professor of the Hogwarts school."

"You are true, so in fact. I will race to the bell tower to sound the alarm, and the school will rise to hunt down the fell man."

"Good. I leave you to your duty and will now return to my throne."

Menivra jumped out the window and flew on her broomstick up to the bell tower and struck it seven times with all her force. She poured her life and heart into each blow, and the bell tolled like no other bell had ever tolled before or again for ever and all time.

As Dumbledore went back to his office, he heard the students as he walked by. "Seven tolls! So someone tried to poison a teacher. We better mobilize the guard!" Another student responed. "Aye, ye be have the right of it, but may tell that be enougheth?" The first student looked grim and resolved. "It will have to be, Emery…it will have to be…"

Albus sat upon his throne, chin in hand, when something stirred in his office. He drew his wand from its titanium sheath on his back and faced the intruder, knowing it was the venomer. "So, fell Eastman. Why do you do this?"

The shadowy man was still wrapped in shadow and said little accept for this. "Riddles fail as thought does falter. It would do well to remember this, old man." The Eastman also drew his wand, and took a dueling stance.

Dumbledore smirked with chagrin. "You would fight me, Eastman?"

The shadowy man smiled a wicked smirk. "I would…" He stepped out of the shadow, revealing his full figure.

"For I am the dark Visigoth of the Eastmarshall: Dr. James Wilson of the oncology unit!"

Albus trembled, for he knew what now must come.

**Okay, so there you have it! Things are only going to get more exciting and we go back to Reyna next chapter. Kisses! 3**


End file.
